


Paper Cuts

by MeredithBrody



Series: NOLA Fic Dump [26]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A band aid, a deep cut and some tender love and care is all Brody needs (PWP/Prody)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Cuts

Brody didn't mind that she'd been left in the office finishing up the paperwork while LaSalle and Pride had gone driving the car. She had clearly known something LaSalle didn't when it came to the state of Pride's marriage, but she'd found out by accident. She'd been there when he was served, while LaSalle hadn't yet gotten into work. They hadn't discussed that, but she'd known. As she was cleaning up the last of the files she saw Pride coming back on his own. "You and LaSalle have a good drive?"

"Yes, I forgot how much I liked that car too." He smiled and looked at her, but despite her best effort not to make a big deal out of it she realised that Pride had seen the band aid on her finger and now she was going to face a million questions. "What did you do?"

"Pride." She started, but he was looking at her full of worry. She loved that they were all close enough to worry about each other that way, but she just wasn't in the mood to have a lecture about paper safety. Especially as she'd heard it given to LaSalle a dozen times.

"Brody, tell me." He pressed, and she really didn't want to have to explain what she'd been doing, partly because she'd been flirting, partly because it was a little embarrassing.

"I cut my finger." She said, jogging up the stairs toward the conference room and hearing him following her a second later.

"I guessed that, on what?" He was not going to let this go, was he. She wasn't surprised, but she also was certain that he was either going to laugh or lecture, and she wasn't in the mood for either.

She sighed and resigned herself to the lecture, maybe if she explained that it was a slip and nothing she could have done would have stopped it would head him off. "Paper. I was helping the intelligence guys move their paper and one slipped and cut me."

"Let me see it." It wasn't so much a question as a command, and she knew that if she didn't let him, he would keep bugging her until she did.

"It's all wrapped up." She tried, but he just looked at her and made her give in. "Fine."

"This is deep." He commented after looking at her finger every way possible. She knew it was deep. But it would heal.

"I know." She watched him as he looked at her finger and kissed it gently. She hadn't been expecting him to do that, but she smiled as he did and looked up at her. He looked like a puppy giving her those big eyes of his. "Pride." She started, but was completely cut off when he sucked her finger into his mouth, being especially gently as he did.

"I have to make sure it's clean." He commented a minute later when he let it pop back out of her mouth. Something about all of that had her turned on, and she was almost certain he knew it.

"Nothing about this is clean." She chuckled, not being able to stop her mind going from places it really shouldn't go. They might have had something bubbling under the surface for a while, but she still wasn't completely sure they were ready to go for it.

"Maybe not." He wrapped a clean band aid around her finger then stood up looking at her. They were both trying to avoid looking at each other, but it didn't work. As he fastened the band aid he left a lingering kiss on her finger. "There."

"Thanks." She smiled as he stood up, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. She took her chance as they were both stood there unmoving. Considering that a minute earlier he'd been sucking on her finger she felt like this wasn't too great a step to take. She leant forward and kissed him, softly at first. When he started pressing back against her lips she smiled and pulled him to her, and it was clear he was only too happy to oblige.

They were the only two in the office, even the intelligence officers were out doing whatever they were doing, so as he pulled her back to one of the offices she was sure that nobody was going to see them. that would have been the least professional thing they could have done, but right now she wasn't caring.

Maybe they'd made a conscious decision not to go to his room, or maybe they'd both just wanted to get to the closest room with a locking door, as soon as she was sure nobody was going to accidentally burst in on them she started unbuttoning his shirt. "I have wanted to do this a really long time." She muttered between kisses, feeling him pushing her jacket off her shoulders at the same time.

"I know, but I wasn't available." He replied, also speaking between kissing her. They had been attracted to each other since the day they met, she'd known that. But he had been married, and she'd been too closed off. Not now though. It was the perfect time.

"Now you are." She'd seen the packet, she knew divorce papers when she saw them. Right now wasn't the time to be lingering on the thoughts of what did and didn't happen in Pride's marriage, they were done, that was all she really needed to know to not feel like a bitch. As she felt his hands slide up her shirt she stopped thinking about anything that wasn't right in front of her.

Pushing Pride's shirt off his shoulders she leant back for a second to admire him, he was a very attractive man, and she had never thought that doing this was even possible. He pulled her back to him and kissed her harder, teasing his tongue along her bottom lip before she opened her mouth to let him in.

He pulled back a little to pull her shirt over her head, and she just smiled as his lips returned to hers and his hands slid up her stomach to her breasts. It only took him a second to reach round and unclasp her bra, which she then allowed to fall, and she dropped it on the floor with her shirt. Pride's hands immediately covered where the material had been a moment later, and as he rolled her nipples between his finger and thumb she bit down gently on his lip, causing him to groan too.

There were probably more elegant ways to go about all this, but she just reached out and slid her hands along his belt until she found the buckle. She managed to undo it without stopping kissing her. Clearly as he felt her pulling his belt he started kissing her neck, pushing her back against the wall and copied her motion with her belt. He unbuttoned the top of her jeans and slid his hand into her panties.

She froze and hissed as his hand stroked along her folds gently, she then looked into his eyes and smiled. "You really wanted to do that, didn't you?" She asked huskily, her voice deeper than usual. It was hard to think of anything right now, especially when he curled his fingers up to stroke her clit.

As he slid his hand back she knew he wouldn't miss how much she had wanted to do this too. "It seems I'm not the only one." He whispered in her ear, and now he was close enough for her to reach around and slip her hands onto his pants, pushing the zipper down and slipped her hand against his erection.

His fingers twitched against her as she stroked him, and she was just holding him when she felt his fingers suddenly inside her deeply, she hadn't even felt him move. She let go of him just long enough to push her jeans and panties down, stepping out of them. "King, I need more." She whispered into his ear, feeling his fingers twitching again against her inner nerves.

"I can do that." He smiled kissing her deeply as he lifted her until she was exactly the right height for him to bury himself deep inside her. She groaned as she felt him slide in deeply, she heard him hiss against her ear as they leant against each other. "Fuck, Merri, you're so wet." He mumbled a second later, and she just pulled back, making sure she could see his eyes as she leant in to kiss him again.

They moved together, and it didn't take long for the little office they had locked themselves in to be filled with the sound of their moans. She dug her nails in his ass, convincing him to move a little faster, she kissed his neck smiling as he moved them a little until she was resting on the edge of one of the desks kept here. the faster he moved the closer she felt herself getting.

A moment later she let go and bit into his neck to stop herself screaming, a moment later she felt him follow her over the edge and as the warmth seemed to spread from where they were joined, she smiled as he sagged down against her shoulder, kissed it softly.

"Next time we do that, let's do it somewhere a little more comfortable." She smiled and kissed him again. Maybe she was being presumptuous, but now she'd got a taste she wasn't sure she could let him get away. She knew what she wanted, and that was him. This had proven it.

"I can arrange that." He grinned back at her after a few more seconds, and she was glad that she saw the same enjoyment and comfort from him. This had been more than she had ever expected, but she was happy, and now she felt great. But she wasn't going to do this in an office again, no matter how much fun it had been.


End file.
